


Angels & Demons

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative universe were Aaron and Robert meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels & Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this story a few days ago and really wanted to add a piece of artwork with it but I have tried and tried and just can not get it right, so for now heres the story, I may add the artwork later, let me know what you think, enjoy!

It is said that God created all things equal, when he made his children, his angels, they were born with two sets of arms and two sets of legs and he spilt them in two, one to live in heaven alongside him and one to live in the underworld, creating balance and harmony.

Aaron had never believed this story, until he laid eyes on him. He had the angel pinned up against the wall, his blade to his throat.

The angel before him was tall, his flesh pale, smooth and flawless, his golden blonde hair framed his face just like a halo. Everything about him was perfect. Aaron should hate him, they were mortal enemies, but there was something about him that pulled at Aaron, like his soul recognised something in the angel, some unearthly bond.

The angel eyed the creature stood before him, the demon. He was shorter then he imagined a demon to be, his skin was ashen gray, marred with red marks across his chest and stomach. His hair was a black matted mess with small horns protruding from his scalp. Something about him was so familiar even though he had never laid eyes on him before.

“What is your name angel?” Aaron spat out, applying a little pressure to his blade, disgusted he was conversing with one of them.

“Robert,” the angel managed to say around the obstruction at this throat.

Aaron stepped away, releasing the angel, they both know only one of them will get out of this fight alive.

“I’ve killed so many of your kind, one more won’t be a problem,” Aaron chuckled, the sound causing Roberts ears to ring.

“I’m looking forward to proving you wrong,” Robert smiled smugly back at Aaron.

There was a moment of silence and then it was as if the very wind had clapped around them, each one releasing their feathered wings. The wings of the angelic creature arched high above its blonde head, long, soft feathers of pure white that seemed to emit a golden glow. In contrast the demonic wings were dark, tinged with red and black, the bones were visible around the sides, making the feathers appear scaly, a large spike atopped each wing.

Aaron had never seen an angels wings up close before, he’d always managed to end them before it reached this point. He had to narrow his eyes against the sheer brightness that surrounded Robert now and he wanted so badly to reach out and run his fingers through the soft thick plumage.

Aarons wings reminded Robert of those similar to a bats wing, it was a hideous sight but one Robert couldn’t keep his eyes off, they made Aaron look like the devil himself, but Robert didn’t care, he wanted to reach out to see what they felt like under his fingers.

They both seemed to recover at the same time.

Aaron pointed he blade directly at Roberts chest, taking up an ‘en garde’ position.

Robert mirrors the demon, pulling his blade out of the sheath running down his spine.

“Impressive,” Aaron chuckles when he sees the long sliver blade.

The two beings circled each other, each one willing the other to attack. Robert made the first move, his blade arched downward in an avenging flash of silver but he wasn’t quick enough. Aaron sidestepped his blade with hardly any effort at all.

Aaron didn’t wait for Robert to recover, instead he lunged forward, his whole body weight behind him, but Robert saw him coming and at the last second used his wing as a shield deflecting the demons attack. The air was filled with the clash of metal upon metal, ringing loud, echoing off the caves walls.

Robert thrust his sword forward narrowly missing Aarons head. He kicked the angel away causing him to fall to his knees.

“That’s right angel, fall to your knees where you belong” Aaron said a little out of breath.

The demons words enrage Robert, he let out a scream and rushed Aaron in an attack, but the demon is too quick for him.

Aaron swung his blade at Roberts head. Robert ducks and comes up wide eyed, the demon nearly had him. Aaron swings again this time his blade connects with Roberts, disarming the angel and Aaron grins.

“Not so tough now are you angel.”

Robert produced another sword, from where Aaron had no idea.

The angel charged at Aaron, this time he managed to force him backwards, so much so that Robert had him pinned underneath him.

Aarons free hand reached up to stop the blade coming down further, his skin coming into contact with Roberts for the first time. The connection caused them to be pulled into memories of the past, of their birth, their separation, their longing to find the other half of themselves.

They both shuffled back, retreating from each other, breaking the union. They stared, wide eyed at one another, not sure what had just happened, they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

“It’s true.” Aaron exclaimed.

“You, we,” Robert managed to get out around the unshed tears.

They took a tentative step towards each other again, holding out their hands, palms up, all weapons forgotten. As soon as their hands touched it was like a rush of immense emotion, they could both feel it washing over them, neither one of them had ever felt this kind of power before, like the stars were aligning just for them.

“I never believed them” Aaron whispered, a little shocked, all his bravado falling awa,

“The stories, I never believed they were true,” he continued.

“I, I……….” Robert started to cry.

“I knew deep down in my core that you were out there, that you existed, I never believed I would find you but I never stopped searching. In each life I have searched for you and now, now I have found you,” Robert sobbed, tears streaking his beautiful face.

Aaron couldn’t deny it, he had always felt like he was searching too, what for he had no idea, but this angel in front of him, this beautiful weeping angel had felt it too. They belonged together. He wasn’t sure what made him do it, maybe it was to stop the tears, maybe it was to feel that surge of power again, but he stood on his tiptoes and placed his lips upon Roberts.

Robert gasped at the connection, the power flooded through their bodies, he knew what they were doing was sinful but it felt so right. After a moment his righteousness won as he pushed Aaron away.

Aaron looked up at Robert, confusion clouding his expression.

“What’s wrong, didn’t you feel it?”

“Yes but it, it isn’t right.”

“How can this,” he reached out and intertwined their fingers, causing the power to flow between them,

“not be right?”

Robert groaned as he felt Aarons fingers slide in between his, it took all his willpower to pull away and say,

“It’s a sin.”

“What God did was a sin, splitting us in two. I know you feel it, so what if it’s sinful, we can unlock this pleasure together,” Aaron pleaded,

“We can set ourselves free.”

Robert was losing the battle of wills in his mind, he wanted so much to give in to the pleasure his demon, because yes, he was his demon now, talked so openly about. He stepped forward, his hand extended and he did something he’d wanted to do since seeing them, he touched Aarons wings. He ran his fingers through the dark dense feathers. They were softer than they looked, not that dissimilar from his own, and they were connected to Aaron, just like his were connected to him, in a way that made his fingers tingle.

“By the time the sun rises, there will be no doubt in your mind that we belong to each other.” Aaron whispered in Robert ear.

They wrapped their wings around each other as Aarons hands found Roberts face and pulled him in for a long kiss, their tongues playfully fighting for control.

Aaron broke the kiss and used his teeth to tear the leather straps of Robert sword sheath, he wanted to feel all of him under his hands. It was like Robert had set him free, he wanted to drag his teeth across the angels chest and taste his beating heart. Now free from obstruction Aaron ran his hands over his angels skin, because yes he was his angel now, memorising every inch of the flawless flesh. His thumb skirted across Roberts nipples causing his angel to moan.

Warmth surrounded Roberts nipple as Aaron took the raised peak into his mouth. This new sensation caused Roberts back to arch increasing the suction from Aarons mouth. Aaron tugged lightly with his teeth and began to make his way slowly down Roberts body, taking soft hot bites until his reached Roberts waist. Robert pulled Aaron back up to meet his mouth. His tongue explored his demon, noting his teeth were a lot sharper than his own. Robert broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Aarons, he breathed,

“Can we go somewhere?”

“How about the roof?” Aaron suggested.

“Under the stars? Perfect.”

Robert did something then that Aaron never expected, he scooped him up in his arms extended his wings and flew him up to the roof.

“Wow,” was all Aaron could manage when Robert released him.

“Pretty cool isn’t it,” Robert grinned.

“I wouldn’t know,” Aaron replied sadly.

Roberts face fell, how could he forget that demons weren’t allowed to actually use their wings. His hands found Aarons face again, a small moan escaping his lips from the connection, not sure if he would he ever get used to it.

“I’ll teach you,” Robert smiled down at his demon before gently pressing their lips together.

Aaron could feel the Robert soul calling out to him through the joining of their lips and his heart finally knew what it was like to be loved. His only response was to snake his hands down Roberts chest and into his loincloth.

Roberts breath hitched as he felt his demons hand encircle him.

Once again Aaron trailed soft bites along the length of Roberts chest, only stopping to remove his loincloth with one fluid motion.

Robert stood before Aaron, naked, a little ashamed at his reaction to Aaron touch.

“You are beautiful,” Aaron whispered up at his angel.

Robert gave him a sad smile in return, his wings coming around him in shame, but when his wings touched his demon he felt the jolt of electricity from their connection that pushed all thoughts of shame from his mind.

Aaron looked up into his angels eyes as he felt the link extend out between them. Roberts wings were softer then he imagined, like velvet rubbing against his skin, he leaned back into them, and Robert caressed Aaron through just the touch of his wings.

Regaining himself slightly Aaron looked at Roberts hard cock before him, he bent and lapped his tongue at the head, forgetting about the wings on his back and slowly engulfed Roberts member into his mouth, devouring his angel for the first time. Aaron took his time savouring the taste of Robert.

It wasn’t long before Roberts moans started. His fingers found their way into Aarons matted black hair, pulling him closer. He arched his back and whimpered softly, begging and pleading wordlessly with the tips of his wings on Aarons back.

Aaron felt Roberts need through their bond and continued to take him in his mouth, moving in a slow sensual rhythm until Robert cried out for release.

“Aaron,” Robert cried frantically.

Aaron backed off Roberts cock for a moment, looking up at his angel writhing in front of him, head back eyes closed from the pleasure. He looked lusty and needed and utterly breathtaking. Aaron slowly kissed his way back up to Robert, pulling each nipple into his mouth before running his hands through his golden locks and repeating,

“You are beautiful.”

When Robert doesn’t response Aaron reminded him to breathe,

“Robert, breathe for me.”

Robert opened his mouth and one ragged breath escapes before another and then another.

Aaron laid Robert down on the roof, afraid his angel would fall at any moment.

Robert whimpered through panting breaths before spreading his wings out like a blanket beneath him.

Not wanting to break the connection but wanting to disrobe, Aarons stands up from Robert, bringing his wings around him so the tips of his feathers brush against his angels delicate skin. The sensation this was causing in Aaron was unexpected and wondrous, he could feel Roberts pleasure run up through his wings.

Robert never expected for Aaron to use his wings in love making, but the sensations were extraordinary. He could feel his demons excitement through his feathers, there connection to one another really did reach that far. He wanted to explore his demon, he wanted to feel his skin beneath his fingertips, the trace the lines of his red scars with his tongue, but the pleasure Aaron was inflicting was just too much.

Aaron discarded his blackened loincloth and stood before Robert, offering his angel everything he had.

“There is nothing hidden from you, I am standing in front of you, naked, in body and soul and I pledge myself to you from this moment until the end of time.”

He words brought tears to Roberts eyes. His body calls for his demon, he can feel the call, like electricity, leaving him and travelling up through Aarons wings towards his heart. He tells him he needs him through their link, pleading to be taken.

Aaron smiled as he felt Roberts pull, deep within his soul. Would he ever get used to their connection? Aaron bent to his knees and crawled the full length of Roberts exquisite body and possessed Roberts mouth with his tongue, nestling between Roberts open legs.

Roberts tongue felt swollen and thick, it really was hard for him to swallow but here he was giving himself to Aaron, who really could hurt him. There were so many questions swirling in his mind, did he trust Aaron? Would the demon betray him? Because betrayal after this would end him. He closed his eyes taking deep steadying breaths until he felt Aarons cool hand wrap around his length,

“D-don’t hurt me,” Robert whimpered.

When he opened his eyes Aaron was pressing his mouth to his in a slow, raw, tender kiss filled with love and affection.

Aaron pulled back from the kiss and gazed at his angel before him. Their eyes locked and they both saw the love they had for each other, until the pleasure of Aarons touch was far more than Robert could bare, his eyes fell closed and soft moans began to escape his open mouth. Aaron leant his head down into Roberts neck and gave a quick bite to the sensitive flesh, relishing in the sound that escaped Roberts lips. He licked away any pain the bite may have left before whispering seductively into Roberts ear,

“Knees up.”

Roberts eyes widened at the command but he did as instructed and bent his knees, spreading his legs and exposing himself to his demon. His breath was coming in quick little pants, a mixture of excitement and fear, Aaron had to warn him to breathe again.

“Relax,” Aaron said moving in between Roberts spread legs.

His wings came around him once again to gently stroke Roberts arms. He nipped and nuzzled at the inside of Roberts flawless thigh, his teeth raked against the sensitive flesh causing Roberts body to arch in response. Aaron tongue delved into the space between Roberts awaiting arse cheeks. Aaron sent out a call for Robert to relax, he felt it leave him and travel down into in wings and flow through Roberts body.

Robert felt the warm wet feeling of his demons tongue sliding against his tight puckered flesh, his immediate reaction was to stiffen but he remember Aarons words and he tried to relax, the feeling of Aarons wings on his arms helped.

Aaron felt Robert relax under him and took that as sign to delve his tongue deeper into his angels tight ring of muscle. He could sense Roberts breathing getting more laboured as he began to stroke and fondle his cock with his free hand.

“Aaron please,” Robert moaned beneath him.

Aaron continued to plunge his tongue in and out of his angel until he felt Roberts body begin to shake. His hand stroked Robert slowly teasing him, driving his angel insane, but not granting the release he so clearly needed. Aaron stopped his onslaught and Robert cried out,

“Aaron please I need you, we need to be together at last.”

Aaron smiled down at his angel, his words holding so much meaning they brought a tear to his eye. Aaron positioned himself at Roberts entrance, now well lubricated with his saliva, he looked Robert in the eye as he slowly impaled him to his very core.

Robert cried out first in pain but the pain was quickly replaced by an all-consuming pleasure. It was like he was experiencing every single emotion both him and Aaron were feeling.

Aaron had never experience anything like it, nothing compared to being surrounded by Roberts warmth, his tightness. He drew out and slowly with a long drawn out moan, thrust hard into him, trying to shove them back together. Again and again Aaron slammed into Roberts willing body, his hands found Roberts dripping cock and he began to pump it hard in time with his trusts.

Robert simply moved with him, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle, fitting together perfectly, belonging together.

Moaning, Aaron slowed his pace afraid he would lose himself completely. He looked down at his angel, his beautiful perfect angel and couldn’t hold back anymore. His teeth bite into his lower lip, and with one final jerk of his hips, he growled, low and deep as he exploded in Roberts tight arse for the very first time. His fingers gripped Roberts hard cock tighter, pumping frantically and within an instant he was rewarded with Roberts groans of ecstasy as he too joined him in his own climax, his wings spreading the full length of the rooftop.

Panting softly Aaron collapsed against Roberts chest, his hand releasing his cock and coming up to curl against his broad shoulder.

Robert reached up and planted soft kisses along his demons sweat covered forehead.

“You were mine before, how long ago I do not know, but you were mine. It’s about the only thing I am certain of right now.” Robert said, laid in the arms of his demon.

“You’re my angel.”

“Your angel” Robert breathed.

Roberts wings came up to encase their naked bodies in a blur of black and white, of light and dark, of angel and demon, bound together for eternity.


End file.
